


The Night of The Introspection

by S4m



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Decades, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, What Was I Thinking?, blatant projection, i'm writing projection fanfic for a tv show that's been done for like, no seriously, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: James West is tired.
Relationships: Artemus Gordon & James West, Artemus Gordon/James West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Night of The Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, a fanfic that isn't written during the dead of night from me. What a novel idea.
> 
> James West is trans! He's trans, and you can't have him back!

Of all the actions the villains could take against him, James considered being stripped down to his bare chest to be the worst one.

Being drugged was annoying, but manageable, as was the more physical aspect of knocking him out. Being unconscious was a fact of life in James' career as a member of the Secret Service. The attempts on his life were also a peeve of his, but he could understand where they were coming from. He was a law man, after all, made to bring them in. Of course they weren't about to invite him to coffee.

But damn it, if it didn't sting waking up to see their shocked surprise.

The worst ones were the people who incorporated that into their speeches of how weak the government was. James would have been lying if he said that their defeat afterwards by his hands wasn't satisfying. It was petty of him, but it was also petty of them to incorporate that into their plans, so all in all, the scales balanced out. 

James leaned his head back, rolling his shoulders with a groan, much to the detest of his partner, Artemus Gordon. Artemus frowned down at James, his hands currently nestled in the other's shoulder blades, massaging, or, at least, trying to, James' skin.

"If you keep moving, I'm never going to be able to get all the tension out." Artemus remarked. He huffed as James leaned forward in order to pour himself a drink.

"Arty, you've been working for an hour now. Face it, even you can't completely remove all the tension inside me." James brought the glass to his lips, downing most of the amber liquid held inside. Artemus sighed as he moved to get his own drink.

"You need a vacation. A long one, Jim, m'boy. You can't keep coming to me to relieve yourself of stress. That's not a healthy way to handle things. What happens when I need relief? Or god forbid something happen to me." Now it was James' turn to frown, his head turning towards Artemus.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't ever let that happen." Artemus looked far from comforted with James' words.

"Jim, you know our line of work is dangerous. You can't guarantee that." James made it so his body was facing Artemus, a hand rising to gently cup his chin.

"I will. I'll do my best to make sure of that." His fingers lightly pressed against Artemus' tanned skin. Artemus smiled slightly. 

"Alright, alright. Enough sapping me up. WIll you at least consider what I said?" 

"Sure I will, Arty. In fact, I'll send a telegram to Washington right now."

Artemus stepped back as James got up from his chair. "Maybe I'll be able to get you to come see my old theatre." James' lips twitched and he laughed.

"Maybe, Arty. Maybe."

Thank God for Artemus Gordon.


End file.
